deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Overpowered Heroes Battle Royale
Important Note This thumbnail is not mine, and the credits should go to those who made it, particularly to MacMar02 from Deviantart site. As such, i give full thanks and respect to the person who created this thumbnail, and hope that they are not offended by my usage of this thumbnail. Offstage Morning Star: Umm...Is this thing's working? Judge: Checking...Test...Test... Marie: I can't believe that we're hosts for Death Battle! EEEEK! I'm so excited! Justice:...Whatever. Morning Star: Sorry, everyone. As you can see, due to the huge loads from this battle, especially from this battle, we have brought two female hosts. Representing our female hosts: Marie and Justice. Marie: Heya~ Justice:...Whatever. Judge: Oh, come on, Justice. Don't be so gloomy. Justice:...Whatever. Judge: And you, Morning! Grow a pair already! Morning Star: What do you mean by that?! Please try to organize your words! Justice:...Whatever. Morning Star: The phrase wasn't to you, Justice! Please consider your words! Before Battle Morning Star: In the worlds of anime, manga, video games, comics and movies, fiction has imprinted its special mark on the entire media, which in turn made the creators draw different images for several fictional characters. Judge: And by 'Drawing Different Images', we mean that there are heroes that are way too OP to exist in the first place, as they deserve a way more greater and better place to exist in. Marie: Son Goku, The Ultimate Super Saiyan. Justice: Sonic the Hedgehog, The Fastest Thing Alive. Morning Star: Medaka Kurokami, The Embodiment of Perfection. Judge: Momoya Kawakami, The Queen of War. Marie: Madoka Kaname, The Concept of Peace. Justice: Reimu Hakurei, The Myriad God's Advocate. Morning Star: Asriel Dremeurr, The Deity of Hyperdeath. Judge: And Omnimon, The Digimon Holy Knight. Marie: He's Morning Star, He's Judge, She's Justice, and I'm Marie! Morning Star: And it's our duty to cover up every single detail about those combatants to determine who would win...A DEATH BATTLE. Goku Morning Star: In our world, non-human creatures that resemble humans have become and infamous and common fashion. This is the case of Saiyans. Judge: Saiyans are beings that have the ability to control spiritual energy that is called Ki. Alongside their experience in combat, that in turn made them the most fearsome in the universe. That is, until the arrival of Freiza. Justice: Arriving at the planet of the Saiyans, Freiza and his father, King Cold, have decided to make a so-called peace treaty, only for Freiza, who at that time took the lead of his own tribe, obliterated the entire planet, but before he do so, two Saiyans were sent to Earth. One was the brutal, savage and insane Broly... Marie: And the other one was the fighting lover, goofy, and sometimes idiotic...Son Goku. Morning Star: Goku's real name is Kakarot, but he doesn't seem to like it most of the times. Anyways, he was sent to Earth, where his adventure that included befriending other people, as well as trying to defeat Freiza and several other enemies, begun, but now we are gonna bring forth a composite version of Goku, since this battle is special. Judge: As a Saiyan, Goku possessed superhuman physicality, speed and endurance. His senses are also extremely sharp, and he can move so fast to create after images and shock waves. He is also capable of using a pool that can elongate into unnatural lengths as a weapon. Marie: But the most awesome thing about Goku is his Saiyan psychology. You see, as a Saiyan, Goku has the ability to use Super Saiyan transformation. The first one is the Super Saiyan form, which increases his strength even further, followed by Super Saiyan 2, 3 and 4, where he can use the ultimate techniques: The Dragon Fist, a golden dragon made out of Ki that is shout from his...Fist, and The Spirit Bomb, a powerful, extremely huge ball of Ki that dwarfs entire planets and galaxies which can destroy an entire universe! That's so hype! Morning Star: That's not even half of it. Goku also holds other transformations and techniques, with the most basic of techniques being the infamous Kamehameha, a beam of Ki energy that requires charging up for some time, but it's worth it. There is also Destructo Disc, a flying disk of Ki that slices anything in its wake, Solar Flare, which is a blast of light used to blind the opponents, Instant Transmission, which allows Goku to instantly teleport to any place he thinks of, and Kaioken, where he gathers red aura to empower himself with it. Judge: The other transformations are the Super Saiyan Red, which Goku used to clash against Beerus so hard that their powers threatened to destroy the entire universe and everything with it! Justice: There is also the Super Saiyan Blue, which Goku once used to take on Fusion Zamasu, who was going to destroy multiple universes... Marie: You don't sound so hyped in this, Justice... Justice:...Whatever. Morning Star: Anyways, this was all icing on the cake, even the ability to use Kaioken in conjugation with Super Saiyan Blue is considered nothing compared to Goku's strongest transformation: The Ultra Instinct. Judge: This form is by so far Goku's strongest form, which he used to take on Jiren, who was stated several times to be the strongest enemy that Universe 7 have witnessed, which in turn would make him superior to Infinite Zamasu, who was able to affect the space-time itself, becoming one with it! Marie: In this state, Goku's powers skyrocket, up to the extent that he can dodge attacks without even bothering to move his body, and even then, he was able to defeat the likes of Demigra, a being that was going to destroy the entire multiverse that contains millions of millions of universes! Morning Star: But Goku's main downfall is his own enthusiasm for fighting, which in turn causes him to seek strong opponents, not to mention that Kaioken is a technique that causes immense strain on the body after usage, with techniques like the Kamehameha and the Spirit Bomb requiring a long period of charging, where Goku is left vulnerable at that time. Justice: Not to mention that his Ultra Instinct form can deactivate if Goku lost concentrate, or even deactivate at stupid times, draining Goku from a huge load of his energy. Judge: But still, if someone like him can take on universal beings and deities without any sign of rest, this guy has no problem wrecking your day...For just finding a good fight. "Come if you wanna! I'll take you on! Gather the strongest guys you can and come at me! I'll beat every last one of them!" Sonic Medaka Kurokami Momoyo Kawakami Madoka Kaname Reimu Hakurei Asriel Dreemurr Omnimon The Combatants Are Set Verdict Category:Morning Star TM Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Battle Royales Category:Overpowered themed DEATH BATTLES Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Sega Characters Category:'Toei vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battle Category:Gainax vs Atlus themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles